Lágrimas de Sangre
by Cafeme Phoby
Summary: ¿qué pasa cuando juntas, misterio acción, aventuras, amistad, amor, en un mismo fanfic?, entra y averígualo por tí mismo, Lágrimas de Sangre, una historia, que tiene esto y mucho más que ofrecerte, creelo Cap 2 is up!
1. Prólogo

Lágrimas de Sangre

Cinco poderosas familias del mundo mágico se ven involucradas en esta lucha:

Algunas buscan la paz, otras simplemente el poder absoluto.

Cinco vidas totalmente diferentes, cada una llenas, de románticas y apasionantes escenas, emocionantes partidos de Quiddich y grandes conflictos existenciales.

Bromas amistad y mucha diversión te llevarán a través de esta extraordinaria narración.

Cinco historias que se unen para formar una sola, muy completa y totalmente FIEL a la saga de Harry Potter, de nuestra querida JK Rowlling.

Cinco adolescentes que comenzaron un simple proyecto y durante cuatro años han estado creciendo junto a el, mejorando redacción y perfeccionando la historia en general.

Cinco son el número de razones que te damos para que te tomes un tiempo, y formes parte de las listas de lectores que han sido encantados con este fenomenal FANFIC!!!!!!!!

Atentamente:

The Five "Hogwarts 4 ever, is our life"

Nota: las cinco sabemos que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacer y a eso lo único que podemos decirte es.......

HAZLAS!!!!!! (también deja Reviews) nosotras estaremos encantadas de contestarlas sólo mandalas a herederas5casas 

y muy pronto tendrás las repuestas que buscas.


	2. Cap 1 La emboscada

"**Lagrimas de Sangre"**

**Capítulo 1**

"**La Emboscada"**

**El mundo de los magos había cambiado, la paz que había reinado desde hace muchos años se esfumaba lentamente, en medio de las manos de gente perversa, esos encapuchados que en el nombre del innombrable y junto a el, matan a inocentes, que no estén de acuerdo con su fin El Poder.**

**Como siempre, el ministerio de magia, ciego y evasivo de la realidad, simula una paz inexistente, en donde un pueblo queda a la deriva, pues el que lo dirigía está prófugo, o más bien no existe, y se busca al nuevo capitán de un barco ingobernable, por un lejano sitio de paz.**

**Por aquel dominio de la luna, de aquella intranquila paz, un ave, de plumaje dorado, y lleno de fuego incandescente, un Fénix, vuela surcando los aires de aquella fría y señorial noche, hacia un valle de ciudades magas, llamado Godric Valeu, en el cual se encuentra esa casa de fina madera, pintada de blanco con marcos en las ventanas y puertas, hechos de hierro negro forjado.**

**La casa de dos magos famosos, que esperan órdenes para actuar sobre su deber, proteger de los mortífagos y el despiadado Lord Voldemort, a la mayor cantidad de inocentes posibles.**

**Finalmente el fénix se detuvo, posándose en el dintel de la ventana, que se encontraba abierta, dio un pequeño chillido, y una fina y delgada mano lo acarició, desató la carta que llevaba atada en su pata, la abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leerla.**

**-James, ha llegado una carta de Dumbledore, debemos irnos- dijo una dulce y fina voz, de una mujer.**

**-Entonces, ¿hay problemas? Lilie- dijo un señor como de unos veinticinco años, entrando en la habitación, y tomando la carta para leerla.**

**-Bien, si debemos ir pero ¿y qué pasará con Phoebe y Harry?-**

**-Bien pues yo pienso que podríamos dejarlos bajo el encantamiento de Fidelio, James- le contestó Lilie.**

**-Es buena idea alistemos todo y partimos lo antes posible- dijo James**

**-Vamos- dijo Lilie, y los Potter partieron en medio de la luz de la luna, hacia la guarida de la orden del fénix.**

**Al ver el fénix que su misión en aquella casa estaba cumplida, siguió hacia su segundo destino, un pueblo llamado Hellentown que se situaba a dos pueblos de ahí en el cual vivía una familia de magos, y aurores, que esperaban al ave, para saber noticias sobre su misión.**

**El ave llegó al número 623 de la Avenida Read Beach en Hellentown, a una casa grande y bien parecida, voló hacia la ventana que tenía un luz parpadeante, símbolo de que la chimenea estaba encendida y repitió el mismo chillido que había dado minutos antes dos pueblos mas atrás.**

**Esta vez la mano del señor de la casa, tomó la carta que el ave llevaba en la parta izquierda, la leyó acarició al ave y dijo.**

**-Buen trabajo Fawkes, puedes irte-**

**El ave chilló en aprobación y tomó el vuelo de nuevo, mientras que el señor bajaba las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa, con la carta en la mano, hasta encontrase con su esposa, que se despedía de su hija menor, de diez años, la cual se iba a la cama.**

**-Caroline, amor, nos ha llegado carta de Dumbledore, dice que nos necesita en cuartel debemos irnos-**

**-Bien Guilbert, sube a cambiarte y a alistarte, voy a bajar a hablar con Taiwing y a dejarle instrucciones y ahora subo- dijo la Señora de cabello dorado, con ojos azules, y con su piel blanca como la nieve.**

**-Bueno amor no te tardes, debemos irnos – dijo el señor Guilbert, que era de ojos verde esmeralda, y de cabello rubio cenizo.**

**La señora Caroline, bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso y pudo ver en la cocina a un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, y ojos azules, y con una sonrisa pícara, tomarse un vaso de leche, mientras reía con la elfina que le hacía fuegos artificiales, explicándole las ferias de la comunidad de donde venía.**

**La señora Caroline, entró a la cocina, **

**-Buenas noches mamá – dijo el pequeño de once años**

**-Buenas noches Richard, por favor sube a tu cuarto, y no salgas de ahí -**

**-Si mama pero ¿pasa lago?-**

**-No hagas preguntas tu solo súbete, y no te quiero escuchando en la escalera-**

**-Si mama- dijo parándose de la mesa y dijo**

**-Adiós Taiwing, mañana me cuentas lo de tu tía Arpen-**

**-Si joven Holish buenas noches- y el chico bostezando subió las escaleras.**

**-Bien se ha ido, Taiwing, necesito que escondas las dos recámaras de los niños ya sabes como hacerlo, y que estés al pendiente, sabes que nadie vendrá, asi que solo hazlo, si para mañana no tienes noticias de nosotros, ni de mi hermana, pesca a los niños y llévatelos con mi madre, te hablo mas tarde-**

**-Si señora, y por favor cuídese mucho usted, y el señor –**

**-Claro que si Taiwing, regresaremos pronto-**

**La señora Holish subió la escalera hasta su recámara, su esposo ya estaba vestido ella, se armó con todo lo que necesitaba para una batalla, y desaparecieron de aquel lugar. **

**Mientras tanto cerca de Grimault Place, en una casa grande una señora de cabello negro azabache, tomaba entre sus manos a su pequeña de un año, la arrullaba, para calmar su llanto, y en la habitación aparecía de entre las sombras, una silueta de capa negra de cabello negro y largo, que entraba y la abrazaba.**

**-¿Qué pasa Sirius? ¿A dónde vas?- dijo la señora **

**-No te preocupes Jess, yo regresaré a buscarlas a ti y a Byara-**

**-Pero Sirius hablas como si fuera a pasarte algo explícate por favor- dijo Jess**

**-Hay problemas en la orden, mi familia nos ha encontrado, necesito que alistes todo, nos mudaremos mañana por la mañana- dijo Sirius desesperado**

**-No te entiendo, pero ¿por qué todo tan rápido?-**

**-Dumbledore, nos citó a todos en el cuartel general, al parecer lo que se viene es muy fuerte, no se bien Reamus no me pudo explicar bien, y me dijo que me explicaba aya, debo irme prométeme que se cuidarán- dijo Sirius**

**-Te lo prometo- dijo Jess**

**-Te amo- dijo besándola tiernamente en la boca.**

**-Y yo a ti, suerte amor- y Sirius, al terminar ella de decirlo le sonrió y desapareció, en medio de las sombras, dejando a su esposa, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, y pidiéndole al amor de su vida que se cuide y que no le pase nada. **

**Mas sin embargo, los preparativos a una batalla inminente, no solo eran de parte de los magos que estaban a favor de Albus Dumbledore, los mortífagos también preparaban la batalla de aquella noche, como lo hacía Lucius Malfoy, en un pueblo llamado Rich More, en una mansión majestuosa y de buen linaje.**

**Se acercaba a su hija de de cuatro años y le daba un beso, mientras que su esposa Narcisa, entraba a la habitación de Megan su hija, con su pequeño Draco de un año en brazos,**

**-Ya te dije Lucius, solo explícame por que no puedo ir-**

**-Narcisa entiende El señor Tenebroso necesita a los hombres del más alto regimiento, y además alguien tiene que cuidar a Draco y a mi pequeña Megan, y quien mejor que tu que confío plenamente en ti.-**

**-Bueno esta bien pero cuídate – dijo la Señora Malfoy poniendo en su cuna a Draco.**

**Lucius salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar por la calle principal de Rich More, y dos cuadras más aya, se paró en frente del número 523, en una mansión antigua y muy elegante, de la cual una señora cubierta con una capa negra, salía y cerraba la puerta de reja muy lentamente.**

**-Vamos Malfoy no hay tiempo- dijo esta que dejaba ver sus ojos color miel.**

**-Buenas noches Anelee, ¿todo en orden?- dijo Malfoy**

**-No preguntes tonterías Malfoy, desde luego que si, que quieres que dé el reporte o nos vamos ya, antes del que el señor tenebroso mande a buscarnos-**

**-Solo quería saber si, tu marido Finnigan no se ha dado cuenta de que has salido-**

**-Desde luego que no, camina quieres-**

**-Como quieras- dijo Lucius y Anelee desaparecieron en medio del sereno de la noche.**

**Pero no muy lejos de ahí, en medio de la oscuridad de una calle, se reunían un grupo de magos, con capas azules, que entraban a la guarida pronunciando uno a uno, la clave, pero todos estaban ahí, amigos, algunos familiares, magos que pelearán por causas justas, el poder, ese poder que los partidarios de Voldemort querían, ha su propio beneficio, ese poder inconcebible, regido por sólo una profecía, una profecía depositada en un pequeño de un año, que bajo su inocencia no sabe el poder que lleva encima, ni los problemas que significa, ser el que use ese poder para bien.**

**Entre abrazos y saludos, este grupo denominado la Orden del Fénix se sentaban uno a uno.**

**-Caroline, Guilbert gusto en verlos que gusto me da saber que estas bien hermanita- dijo una señora de cabello dorado pero con ojos miel, muy parecida a Caroline**

**-Catherine, ¿cómo estás?, ¿en dónde está Eduart? ¿mis sobrinas están bien?-dijo preocupada.**

**-Tranquila cuñada están en casa de Delalus a salvo- dijo un señor alto y de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules.**

**-Eduart hola, que bueno que están bien- dijo Guilbert dándole un golpe en la espalda.**

**-¿Dónde están Caroline y Richard- dijo Catherine **

**-Están en la casa con Taiwing- dijo Caroline con una sonrisa, mientras que atrás de ellos dos amigos desde siempre, cómplices de y dueños de un secreto, ahora juntos dentro de un grupo que lucha por la justicia y la paz, Los merodeadores.**

**-Sirius gusto en verte- dijo James saludándolo afectuosamente**

**-James, Lilie es un gusto verlos bien- dijo Sirius algo alterado**

**-Sirius, te noto raro ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo James**

**-Em James, perdona por lo que voy a decir Lilie, pero necesito hablar con tigo James- dijo Sirius preocupado**

**-Te pareces a Lupin cuando tiene un mal presentimiento ¿qué pasa Padfood?- dijo James**

**-Ahora vuelvo chicos voy a buscar a Reamus- dijo Lilie.**

**-Si amor- dijo James y Lilie se fue**

**-Bien padfood ya estamos solos que sucede, que me va ha dar un paro cardiaco con tanto misterio- dijo sonriendo James**

**-Esto no es Broma Prongs, esto es serio-**

**-Bueno pues cuenta- dijo James, **

**-Creo que..........- Dijo Sirius pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Dumbledore, un mago de lentes de media luna y con sus barbas blancas, dejaban ver a un hombre viejo pero con vitalidad para vivir, apareció en el salón**

**-Queridos compañeros y miembros de la orden, por favor tomen asiento-**

**-Mejor te lo cuanto al rato- dijo Sirius**

**-Como quieras, hubiera sido mejor que me lo dijeras ahora-**

**-Bueno shh escuchemos a Dumbledore-dijo Sirius**

**-Veo que estamos todos juntos de nuevo, bien señores empecemos por el principio, y ese es decir el lema de la orden- todos los presentes se pusieron de pie**

**-Lexium Brandom Cardof Phoenix, "Es a nosotros fiel, porque al ser nosotros uno somos el"- dijeron todos y se sentaron en silencio.**

**-Los llamé en esta ocasión, para decirles que me llegó la información de que un atentado hacia el ministro, ha sido planeado, debemos evitarlo a toda costa para, que el caos que ahora reina entre nosotros, no sea una catástrofe y quiero saber quien está con migo, para poder evitar esto.- dijo Dumbledore, mientras uno a uno de los presentes levantaba la mano poco a poco, hasta que al final, todos los presentes habían levantado la mano.**

**-Me da gusto saber que aún cuento con ustedes, entonces el plan es el siguiente- dijo Dumbledore, mientras un mago con un ojo más grande que otro, unas cuantas cicatrices en la cara y con la capa un poco raída, alzaba la mano.**

**-Si Moody- dijo Dumbledore cortésmente,**

**-Albus, esta vez debemos tener cuidado, ya han sido mucho los afectados, además y ¿si es una emboscada?- dijo este mientras un bullicio se hacía general en el salón.**

**-Por favor calma, solo pido calma, bien la información es de una fuente confiable, ahora lo que dice Moody es cierto, debemos estar mucho más alertas, y para poder cubrir todo nos separaremos en tres grandes grupos, James, Lilie, Reamus, Sirius, Petter, Caroline, Cathering, Eduart y Guilbert, irán al ministerio a proteger la profecía, mientras que Frank y Alice Longbottom, Molly, Arthur, Moody, Kingsley, Delalus, y Widdershins, irán a casa del ministro a ver que no lo asesinen, mientras que el tercer grupo conformado por Hagrid, Podmore, Fenwink, Vance, Doge, Bones y los hermanos Prewett, irán a Azkaban, a que no saquen a ningún mortífago ya capturado- Todos asintieron **

**-Bien si no hay más preguntas debemos irnos, mucha suerte a todos y nos veremos dentro de siete horas aquí mismo, para dar nuevas instrucciones, ah y por último ya saben como avisar si tienen algún problema.- dijo Albus y todos se pararon y se fueron yendo hacia el lugar que iban a proteger.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Longbottom:**

**-Abuelita, ¿Dónde están mis papás?- dijo un niño de once años de cabello claro, y de ojos grises.**

**-Tuvieron que ir a ver algo de la orden, Christopher, sube a dormir,- dijo su abuela mientras tejía un suéter.**

**-Es que no puedo dormir, ¿te puedo acompañar?-**

**-Claro mi niño siéntate aquí- le dijo su abuela**

**-¿van a estar bien verdad?- dijo el niño acurrucado en ella**

**-tu sabes que si, tus padres son muy buenos aurores Criss, ni un ejercito de mortífagos podría con ellos-**

**-en eso tienes razón, abuelita, yo quiero ser como ellos,-**

**-no digas tonterías sólo duérmete-**

**-si abuelita- y el pequeño cerró los ojos**

**Las capas azules marino, con el escudo de un fénix, bordado en la solapa, portadas por esos nueve magos, decía que se acercaban al ministerio, entraban a la cabina telefónica, y Caroline marcaba el número hacia el ministerio,**

**-seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos- decía en voz alta**

**-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.-**

**-Caroline Malcomuck, Cathering Malcomuck, Eduart Radovish, Guilbert Holish, James Potter, Lilie Evans, Sirius Black, Reamus Lupin, Petter Pettergrew- dijeron todos**

**-Motivo de su visita- dijo la voz **

**-Hemos venido a cuidar el departamento de profecías- dijo Caroline **

**-Gracias- replicó la voz**

**-Visitantes recojan sus identificaciones y por favor colóquenselas en un lugar visible de la ropa- **

**Las nueve identificaciones se deslizaron por la rampa metálica en la que, normalmente caían las monedas devueltas, cada uno tomó la suya, y sin decir nada se las colocaron en la solapa a un lado del fénix bordado.**

**-Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cateo y entregar sus varitas mágicas para que queden registradas en el mostrador de seguridad, que está situado al fondo del Atrio- terminó de decir la voz**

**-Claro que si, ahora pedimos su acceso- dijo Guilbert**

**-Adelante, el Ministerio de Magia les desea buenas noches dijo la voz mientras el suelo de la cabina telefónica se estremeció, la acera empezó a ascender detrás de las ventanas de cristal, la cabina quedó completamente a oscuras, y con un ruido sordo, empezó a hundirse en las profundidades del Ministerio de Magia.**

**Una franja de débil luz dorada les iluminó los pies y tras ensancharse, fue subiendo por sus cuerpos. James flexionó las rodillas, y sostuvo su varita, y miró a través del cristal, para ver si había alguien esperándolos en el Atrio, pero parecía que no había nadie.**

**-Bien al parecer no hay mortífagos ahí, todos alerta para cuando se abra la cabina- dijo James**

**-Listo- dijeron todos mientras que la cabina se detenía con suavidad, y la puerta se abría lentamente.**

**La primera en salir fue Caroline, seguida de los demás, mientras se cercioraban que no hubiera nadie, lo único que se oía era el interrumpido susurro del agua de la fuente dorada, al caer.**

**-¡Vamos!- dijo James**

**-yo creo que debemos de separarnos – dijo Guilbert en voz baja**

**-Creo que es buena idea- dijo Lupin**

**-Bien y ¿qué proponen?- dijo Sirius**

**-Hay dos caminos para llegar hasta el cuarto de las profecías ¿cierto?- dijo Eduart**

**-Cierto – contestaron todos**

**-Bien pues este es el plan- dijo Eduart**

**-Separémonos en dos grupos, unos se bajan por las escaleras de emergencia, asegurando que no hay nadie esperándonos pisos más abajo, y otro grupo se baja por los elevadores –**

**-Me parece buena idea- dijo Cathering**

**-Si a mí también – dijo Lilie**

**-Pues dividámonos- dijo Caroline**

**-Bien pues ustedes Guilbert, Caroline, Eduart, y Cathering, por qué no bajan por el elevador mientras nosotros bajamos por las escaleras- dijo Sirius**

**-Hecho nosotros por el elevador y ustedes por las escaleras- dijo Guilbert**

**-Si hay problemas ya saben como avisarnos- dijo Lupin**

**-Si Reamus, y si en diez minutos no llegan vamos a buscarlos- dijo Eduart**

**-Hecho nos vemos abajo chicos- dijo James y se separaron.**

**Ocho calles al Norte del callejón la cabina telefónica del Ministerio, se encontraba la casa del Ministro de Magia, en la cual otras ocho capas azules marino con el fénix bordado en la solapa, llegaban a la entrada principal de la casa en busca de mortífagos.**

**-Creo que aquí no hay nadie- dijo Molly en un susurro **

**-Si creo que no han llegado, pero debemos estar alerta, no podemos confiarnos- dijo Frank**

**-Estoy de acuerdo Frank, pero no hay mortífagos, con mi ojo ya cheque toda la manzana y no han llegado- dijo Moody**

**-Bien entonces iremos en parejas a las cuatro paredes de la casa, a checar que no entren por otros lados, Molly, Arthur ustedes a la puerta trasera de la casa, Delalus y Kingley a la pared Norte, Moody y Widdershins quédense por favor en la puerta de enfrente, Alice y yo iremos a la pared sur- todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a su puesto de guardia.**

**La cárcel de los Magos, que era Azkaban, la cual era custodiada por esos seres perversos, llenos, de fría tristeza y dolor, llamados Dementores, se veía muy tranquila para lo que era.**

**-Este lugar me da escalofrío- dijo Hagrid mientras se asomaba detrás de un matorral, para ver si había alguien ahí**

**-Aquí no hay nadie, vamos a revisar que todo está en orden, no vaya a ser que un dementor, venga y nos metamos en algún problema- dijo Fenwink**

**-Tienes razón vamos- dijo Bones**

**En el ministerio de magia, mientras tanto, el grupo que había bajado por el elevador, llegaba al pasillo en donde había que entrar hacia la cámara de las profecías, llegaban a la puerta del corredor giratorio,**

**-¿alguno de ustedes sabe cual es la puerta correcta que hay que abrir después de que gire una vez?- dijo Guilbert**

**-Si creo que es la cuarta- dijo Cathering**

**-¿cómo? Que creo, ¿sabes o no?- dijo Guilbert**

**-estoy segura es la cuarta o quinta, si nos equivocamos estoy segura que es la tercera del segundo giro- dijo Cathering en tono dubitativo.**

**-Bien pues entremos, Eduart entras al último y cierras la puerta, va a girar el pasillo y cuando pare probamos, si no es debemos de probar al que sigue – dijo Guilbert**

**-Amor apúrate o llegarán los mortífagos por nosotros- dijo Caroline atrás de el**

**-Si ya voy – dijo abriendo la puerta.**

**Dos pisos arriba, los merodeadores y Lilie caminaban con las varitas listas para atacar**

**-Bien bajemos al piso siguiente- dijo James**

**-Chicos si quieren yo me quedo aquí para avisarles que vienen mortífagos- dijo Petter**

**-Petter por qué no te callas y avanzas – dijo Sirius**

**-No es mala idea así no hay posibilidad que pase nada- dijo Lupin**

**-Bien pero no te tardes Petter- dijo James**

**-No sean tontos, si hay problemas separados nos van a ganar debemos estar juntos- dijo Sirius**

**-Vamos Sirius Petter tiene razón por fin dijo algo coherente- dijo James**

**-Que haga lo que quiera, luego no digas que no te lo advertí James-**

**-A mi no me has dicho nada Padfood-**

**-Bueno ahora los alcanzo- dijo Pettergrew y se separó de ellos**

**El grupo de Azkaban sigilosamente, entraba al penal, para ver que todo estuviera bien.**

**-Insisto no soporto este lugar- decía Hagrid**

**-Vamos Hagrid, solo vemos que todo esté en orden y nos vamos no es mucho- le dijo Prewett**

**- Como digas- contestó Hagrid**

**- oigan ¿no sienten frío?- dijo Vance**

**- como que está empezando a hacer, ¡Cuidado! ¡Dementores al asecho!- dijo Fenwink, y todos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a mandar patronus, hacia ellos.**

**Pero no era el único lugar en el cual había problemas, también había problemas en la casa del ministro**

**- Frank esto está demasiado tranquilo – decía Alice**

**- Si lo sé, y no de gusta nada- contestó este**

**- ¡Frank cuidado! ¡Agáchate! "impedimenta" –dijo Alice atajando un hechizo **

**-Maldito mortífago- dijo Frank volteando a ver de dónde venía aquel hechizo y comenzó a batirse, en un duelo frió y calculador, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Moody, Kingsley, y todos los que estaban en la casa del ministro, se batían con dos mortífagos a la vez.**

**En el ministerio el silencio también era demasiado raro, mientras que Eduart, y ellos caminaban entre las salas, para llegar a la sala de las profecías**

**-No hay moros en la costa- dijo Guilbert asegurando la siguiente habitación**

**-Entren pero recuerden que no hay que tocar la campana y después sigue la de la profecía- dijo Eduart y todos asintieron, menos Caroline, **

**-Guilbert- dijo suave y tenue**

**-Caro.... ¡Sueltala Maldito-dijo Guilbert volteando y apuntando con su varita**

**-Caroline hermana-**

**-No se atrevan a atacarnos o ella muere-**

**-¡Cobarde!- gritó Eduart**

**-Vamos, idiota se más original- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras melosamente**

**-Bellastrix Black de Lestrange- dijo Eduart con cierto rencor**

**-Que ¿no te gusto verme?- dijo Bellastrix como si fuera su amigo**

**-Pero que descorteces se han vuelto ¿a mi no me saludan?- Dijo otra encapuchada**

**-Anelee Folks de Finnigan- dijo Cathering como si su pronunciar su nombre le diera asco**

**-Suelta a mi esposa Malfoy- dijo Guilbert**

**-sólo si me cumples un deseo Holish, sino tus niños se quedaran huérfanos de madre-**

**-es.. tu..pi..do.. no te saldrás.... Con .. la ... tuya- dijo como pudo Caroline pues la tenía del cuello**

**-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo otro mortífago de entre las sombras**

**-Rookwood-, dijo Guilbert**

**-Vaya vaya Guilbert Holish, por fin me voy a vengar de que me hayas mando a Azkaban hace dos meses-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra dentro la capa.**

**-No lo dudes que volverás a ese maldito infierno- dijo Guilbert apuntándolo con la varita, y Eduart se puso la mano en el escudo muy disimulada mente **

**Mientras que un piso más arriba**

**-Vamos debemos irnos pero Petter no llega- dijo Lupin**

**-dejémoslo, ya nos alcanzará- dijo Sirius**

**-Chicos.. chicos...ah-dijo Pettergrew entrando a donde ellos estaban mientras que atrás de el se oía un "desmaius", con risas atrás**

**- Mortífagos- dijo Lilie poniendo su varita en alerta**

**- dispersémonos por la sala rápido-dijo James y así lo hicieron, y los mortífagos entraron en la sala.**

**-Vamos Potter, se que estas aquí, con tu querida sangre sucia- dijo uno de los mortífagos esperando respuesta **

**-Miren nada mas el quinteto estrella del inepto de Dumbledore, juega a las escondidas- dijo otro Mortífago, y mientras en las sombras Lupin tocaba también, el escudo de su capa.**

**-¡Salgan!- gritó un tercero, mientras Lilie salía de entres las sombras sigilosamente cuando en eso un cuarto mortífago la hechizó.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa del ministro, los mortífagos iban ganando, ya habían dejado inconscientes a Molly y a Arthur en la entrada, y habían logrado entrar a la casa del ministro, y ahora se encontraban dos de ellos frente a la cama del ministro, un sonrió.**

**-Mi padre me agradecerá esto toda su vida- dijo con una sonrisa bajo la capa que le tapaba la cara, **

**-Barthi, debes apurarte- dijo otro**

**-ya sé Dolohov, ya voy esto debe sentirse y disfrutarse- levantó lentamente la varita y comenzó a decir**

**-¡Avada.....! –**

**-"Expeliarmus"- se oyó otra voz detrás de el, eran Frank y Alice Longbottom, Dolohov se dio la vuelta y trató de lanzarle un hechizo, pero detrás de los Longbottom apareció Moody con otro Expeliarmus, mientras que atrás de ellos venían dos mortífagos más, **

**-Crooch hemos matado ya a la hij... -dijo uno de ellos pero quedó tirado por el "Desmaus" de Delalus detrás del mortífago, Crooch se puso de pié tomó su varita y dijo**

**-Ingenuos "Avada Kedavra" y el Ministro y su esposa habían muerto, Crooch reía y desapareció junto con todos los mortífagos. Moody había tocado el escudo de su capa.**

**-fallamos-dijo Frank sumido en la oscuridad,**

**-Ahhhhh Fallé- dijo golpeando la puerta con un puntapié.**

**Mientras tanto en el cuartel General**

**-No puede ser Minerva esto no puede ser, alguien ya sabía los movimientos, por su puesto alguien dio el pitazo, nos emboscaron, nos emboscaron, hay un traidor en la Orden y no sé quien es- dijo Dumbledore encolerizado poniéndose de pié.**

**-Tranquilo Albus escucha, debes de tranquilizarte- dijo Minerva**

**- Tranquilizarme- dijo Albus de pié y caminando de un lado a otro.**

**-Piensa quien pudo ser, a lo mejor fue Snape- **

**-Minerva, por favor Snape, me pasa la información de Lord Voldemort, pero yo no le digo nada de los planes de ataque de la orden- dijo Dumbledore **

**-Entonces ¿Quién es el traidor?- dijo Mc Gonagall **

**-No lo sé Minerva no lo sé-**

**Tocaron la puerta**

**-Adelante - dijo Dumbledore**

**-Albus-dijo un señor parecido a el con barbas largas y también con lentes de media luna, se veía mayor a Albus**

**-Oh Aberforth que bueno que llegas, hubo una emboscada,-**

**-¿En donde?, hola Minerva- dijo este**

**-Hola Aber, que bueno que vinieras-**

**-En el ministerio, en la casa del ministro, bueno hasta en Azkaban-**

**-¿Hay muertos?- preguntó este**

**-aun no lo sé solo sé que hay problemas, ya sabes como es lo del escudo-**

**-Entiendo, Si quieres yo voy a Azkaban, a la casa del ministro y te alcanzo en el Ministerio de Magia ¿Te parece?, y no te preocupes encontraremos al traidor-**

**-se que siempre puedo confiar en ti, andando- y partieron los tres**

**Mientras tanto en el ministerio**

**-¡Lilie!, ¡Suéltala Snivelus!- gritaba James apuntándole a Snape, en la cara.**

**-Vaya hasta que saliste de tu guarida-dijo Riendo otro mortífago que no era nada más y nada menos que Macnair.**

**-Sueltenla-, dijo Sirius saliendo a defender a su amigo, no lo iba a dejar morir solo.**

**-¡son unos cobardes!-dijo Lupin saliendo de las sombras**

**-Vaya vaya veo que tenemos fiesta de idiotas aquí- dijo una fría voz, saliendo detrás de uno de los mortífagos**

**-Señor- dijeron los cuatro Mortífagos**

**-Cállense, bola de inútiles, mis invitados de honor, deben llegar al salón de la fiesta- dijo Voldemort apuntándoles con la varita dijo**

**-"Amarusfrogo"- y los tres merodeadores quedaron atado de pies manos, **

**-si no son tan inútiles, llévenselos a la habitación de las profecías, ¡Caminen Haraganes!- dijo Voldemort y todos caminaron hacia la puerta de la sala de Profecías.**


	3. Cap 2 El guardián

**Capítulo 2**

"**El guardián"**

**En la habitación de las profecías, Eduart, Guilbert y Cathering estaban atados también de pies y manos.**

**-Se que lo que buscamos está aquí, vamos Guilbert Holish ¿dónde está la profecía?-dijo Lucius apuntándole con la varita.**

**-Me crees idiota Malfoy, desde luego que no te voy a decir, vamos puedes hacer esto mucho mejor y más interesante- dijo Guilbert tratando de reír.**

**-Vamos Holish no estás en la mejor posición para hacer bromas, o quieres una dosis de Crusiatus para tu amada y querida Caroline- dijo Anelee, mientras en el piso, esta le pisaba el cuello a Caroline, mientras que con la varita le apuntaba en la cabeza.**

**-N...o...le…digas...nada- decía Caroline, casi sin respirar, y hablando entrecortadamente.**

**-Vamos Cathering dime tú ¿Dónde está la profecía?-dijo Bellastrix.**

**-¡Suéltenla!, ¡Idiotas!- gritó Eduart**

**-¿Perdón?- dijo Rookwood**

**-Vamos ¿Dónde está?, dejen de chillar como niñitas, y díganme ¿cómo encuentro la maldita Profecía?-dijo Malfoy apuntándole al cuello a Eduart**

**-No sabemos que es lo que están buscando- dijo Cathering forcejeando con la amarra discretamente.**

**-Por favor Malcomuck no seas ingenua, nosotros sabemos de que el Protector de los asquerosos sangre sucia, Albus Dumbledore, no dejaría que su aurores preferidos no supieran que es lo que vienen a cuidar al Ministerio de Magia, ahora si ¿sabes de qué profecía te hablo verdad?- dijo Rookwood, apuntándole al corazón a Cathering.**

**-Pues te equivocas- dijo Eduart en la oscuridad y mirando hacia el piso**

**-Enserio, pues fíjate que yo…-**

**-Rookwood hazte a un lado yo me encargo de estos patéticos intentos de auror-dijo Lucius**

**-"Enérvate"- dijo apuntándole a Caroline y esta involuntariamente se puso de pié ya no sentía nada de su cuerpo, estaba muy débil, sabía que la matarían, mejor que lo hicieran, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, **

**-¡suelta a mi esposa Malfoy, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!- dijo Guilbert**

**-Vamos Guilbert ambos sabemos que tiene que ver más que tu y yo juntos-. Dijo Rookwood**

**-¿o me dicen dónde esta la estúpida profecía? O yo me encargo de que tu querida esposa, sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido ¿díganme?-dijo Malfoy**

**-¡has lo que quieras!- dijo Caroline desde donde estaba, casi sin fuerza, su voz apenas se oía**

**-amor-dijo Guilbert desde el piso en un susurro.**

**-Tú lo pediste-dijo Anelee**

**-Rookwood, Bellastrix, Anelee denle a nuestra querida Caroline, una de nuestras mas fuertes tandas de hechizos de Crusiatus-dijo Lucius**

**-Con gusto- y una sonrisa macabra se le dibujó en la cara a Anelee, mientras que la sala de las profecías se iluminaba con los colores, de las maldiciones de Crusiatus, que le eran lanzados a Caroline, esta gritaba del dolor, que era insoportable, cada uno de sus huesos, de sus músculos, uñas, cada parte de su cuerpo ya no soportaba, y no podía tirarse al piso, pues seguía hechizada con el enérvate, esta gritaba, mientras que los tres atados sólo la miraban, tratando de ayudarla.**

**-Vamos ¿me dirán ahora? O esperarán a verla llorar, para que se les conmueva el corazón- dijo Lucius mientras Caroline gritaba, pues aún no dejaban de lanzarle las maldiciones.**

**-¡DEJALA!!!!!- gritó de ira Guilbert**

**-jajá jajá! ¿Pobrecita verdad cuanto sufre? ¡Idiota!-dijo Malfoy**

**-Jamás Malfoy, y que te quede muy claro-grito Cathering, mientras Lucius hacía una seña para que ya no la torturaran más**

**-Jamás ninguna Malcomuck se rebajaría a llorar frente a ESCORIA COMO TÚ LUCIUS MALFOY-dijo Cathering soltándose de las amarras, **

**-Cathe-dijo caroline muy lentamente, mientras caía al piso, los mortífagos trataron de enfrentarse a Cathering, pero no pudieron esta alzó sus manos, y pronunció unas palabras, y un has de luz blanca salía de ella y le pegaba a los cuatro mortífagos, dejándolos inconscientes, **

**-"Accio Varitas" ehi chicos tomen- dijo lanzándoles sus varitas y corrió a socorrer a Caroline**

**-Caroline-dijo esta poniéndole la mano en la espalda**

**-vamos no hay tiempo no tardan en despertar-dijo Guilbert yendo a su ayuda en cuanto se soltó de las cuerdas,**

**-bol…si…llo…derecho-dijo sin fuerza caroline cerrando los ojos tirada boca abajo en el piso.**

**-rápido Cathering saca la botella del bolsillo derecho vamos, Caroline resiste-dijo Guilbert mientras Cathering sacaba la botella, de pronto de la sombras un Crusio, le pegó a Cathering, la cual salía volando y golpeaba contra la pared, los mortífagos habían despertado.**

**-Es hora de hacer el trabajo sucio-dijo Eduart tomando su varita, y lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor a Malfoy, Guilbert corrió hacia Cathering le dio tres gotas a Cathering y luego tres gotas a Caroline, justo a tiempo, para poder contestarle a Rookwood, que ahora trataba de matarlo, con un "Avada Kedavra", Caroline y Cathering se levantaron como si no hubieran tenido nada**

**-¿Todo bien?-dijo Cathering con una sonrisa**

**-No, hay que limpiar la inmundicia de este lugar-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.**

**-Así se habla, ¡eh! Bellastrix ven y mátame si puedes- dijo Cathering**

**-Hola Folks, creo que tenemos un par de cuentas pendientes ¿cierto?- dijo Caroline apuntándole, ambas Bellastrix y Anelee, se pusieron de pié, y las enfrentaron, los hechizos comenzaron a volar por la sala, unos con otros, los escudos, de pronto Cathering y Belastriz, ya peleaban sin varitas, mientras que Guilbert había tirado a Rookwood al piso**

**-En nombre del, ¡Ahhhhh maldito!-Rookwood le había prendido fuego a la túnica de Guilbert**

**-esta vez no seré yo el atrapado Holish- dijo este poniéndose de pie y siguieron peleando, Mientras Malfoy y Eduart se batían a diestra y siniestra, -Crusio- decía Malfoy, -Relexum- decía Eduart y lo desviaba, mientras que Caroline y Folks, peleaban, con miradas de odio muy particulares.**

**-Desmaius- decía Anelee**

**-Relexum, Tarantarategra-decía Caroline**

**-Protego, Crusio- dijo Anelee**

**-Ecudum- dijo Caroline y la maldición no le dio, ambas tiraron al mismo tiempo hechizos diferentes, luchaban sin fin, ambos hechizos chocaron, y esto le dio oportunidad a Anelee, de salir corriendo por el pasillo quince mientras Caroline salía detrás de ella, lanzándole Reductos, que trataban de tirar le a Anelee, las estanterías encima, de pronto funcionó dos profecías le cayeron encima y Anelee cayó al piso mientras Caroline la alcanzaba.**

**-Expeliarmus- dijo Caroline, la varita de Anelee salió volando, y ahora era Caroline la que le ponía el pie en la garganta a Anelee, Caroline le apuntaba con la varita en el pecho**

**-Por fin vengaré, el ataque a mis padres Maldita- dijo Caroline con odio**

**-de…debe…deberías…agradecer…que…no…los…matara-dijo Anelee, y al oír esto Caroline le apretó más el cuello a Anelee, y ella casi ya no podía …muck…ten…el…valor…mátame-dijo Anelee.**

**De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de Golpe Lestrange, junto con MacNair, Snape, y Voldemort entraron ala habitación de las profecías, Ahora las cosas se complicaban.**

**-con gusto lo haría, pero no te mato Anelee Folks, por que sería darte un Honor, del cual no eres digna ¡Maldita!-dijo apretándole más el cuello, le apuntó con la varita y dijo:**

**-Total….Ahh…-Caroline había vuelto a caer al piso un mortífago atrás de ella, la había hechizado, Anelee se puso de pie**

**-Eres idiota Caroline-dijo poniéndole el pie ahora en el cuello**

**-ve a ver que no escape nadie, Snape, yo me encargo de Malcomuck -dijo Anelee y este asintió.**

**James había logrado soltarse, y desatar a Sirius y a Reamus, mientras Voldemort tomaba a Lilie por el cuello**

**-Que nadie se mueva- dijo Voldemort y los hechizos dentro de la sala de las profecías cesaron.**

**-A todos los quiero fuera de lo pasillos, o esta sangre sucia muere-y todos los presentes se pusieron al frente, donde el señor tenebroso podía verlos, los cuatro aurores respiraban entre cortadamente, **

**-Idiotas revisen cada uno de los pasillos, quiero esa estúpida profecía localizada-le dijo Voldemort, a todos sus mortífagos, y estos comenzaron a buscarla por los pasillos.**

**-no la obtendrás Voldemort-dijo James con un semblante serio, tenso, y con su mirada fría**

**-ja, que no la obtendré Potter, ¿quién me lo va impedir?, ¿tú? ah se olvidaba tu complejo de héroe-dijo Voldemort con un falsa risa.**

**-Sólo se decirte que no la obtendrás, tendrías que matar a la Orden completa, y no te creo capaz, nos temes- dijo James serio y frió**

**-¿temerles?, si claro, y que más, eso haré en cuanto la tenga en mis manos Potter, y claro, empezaré con tu querida esposa sangre sucia-**

**-¡Cállate!, y deja de ser cobarde- dijo James con una ira que lo recorría por completo, Voldemort rió.**

**-¡cobarde!, yo, no lo creo Potter, pero tu querida sangre sucias, si lo cree, que lastima, un Crusio, le enseñará a no pensar así de mi "Crusio"- dijo Voldemort justo al corazón de Lilie**

**-Lilie-dijo Sirius por lo bajo, mientras que la puerta del salón de las profecías se volvía a abrir, y entraba, otro grupo de Mortífagos, que reían, por lo que estaban viendo.**

**-Mi señor veo que lo está disfrutando-dijo Crouch, al señor Tenebroso**

**-¿Tuviste algún problema?-preguntó Voldemort dejando oír sonoramente lo que le había preguntado,**

**-no, señor, todo salió perfecto en la casa del ministro, está muerto, el, su esposa, su hija, ah, por cierto señor, y dos partidarios, de quien usted sabe, creo que eran, los traidores de Weasley, y su esposa, Señor-**

**-Arthur-dijo Guilbert por lo bajo, su amigo de toda la vida, estaba ¿muerto?, eso no podía ser.**

**-Bien Crouch, tú y tus hombres busquen la estúpida profecía y tráiganla.-**

**-Si, señor- y se adentró por el salón de las profecías buscando, lo que su señor le había pedido.**

**-como ven serán mis invitados de honor-dijo Voldemort**

**-no…te…saldrás…con…la…tuya…Voldemort-dijo Lilie todavía con dolor en todo su cuerpo.**

**-Estúpida sangre sucia, sufrirás lentamente tu muerte, por que por lo visto el primero no te hizo nada "Crusio"-dijo Voldemort**

**-¡Lilie!-dijo James**

**-Lilie, eres patético Potter-dijo Voldemort**

**-señor la encontré-dijo MacNair desde el pasillo noventa y siete.**

**-Excelente, bien tengo otras diversiones, mortífagos háganse cargo de ellos- dijo Voldemort pateando a Lilie, que estaba en el piso, mientras James corría a levantarla.**

**-James toma dale tres gotas, yo voy a detener a Voldemort-dijo Caroline aventándole la botellita con poción revitalizadora, James la tomó y se la dio, Guilbert siguió a su esposa,**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas Holish?, nuestro ajuste de cuentas aún no termina-dijo Rookwood**

**-Hola Caroline, creo que me debes algunas-dijo melosamente Anelee, **

**Los hechizos, volaban por la sala de profecías, mientras Lord Voldemort, caminaba con paso firme hacia el pasillo noventa y siete, que se encontraba al final de aquel salón, por sus ojos, irradiaba una felicidad, malvada, ansiosa, y una fría sonrisa se contorneaba por su blanca y alba cara.**

**Llegó al pasillo noventa y siete, y le dio la orden a MacNair, de que lo dejara sólo, y siguió caminando hacia la profecía, por fin sería suya podría saber su contenido, y ser invencible, y reinar, sólo cinco centímetros lo separaban, de aquella bola de cristal, Lord Voldemort comenzó a leer la etiqueta amarilla, la fecha escrita contrazos finos, marcaba el cumplimiento de esta profecía, y debajo de esta la siguiente inscripción:**

_**S.P.T a A.P.W.B.D**_

_**Señor Tenebroso**_

_**Y**_

_**(¿?)**_

**Voldemort estiró su mano, la quizo tomar, pero no pudo, no se había percato de aquella presencia, un hechizo lo tocó por la espalda, la puerta del salón de la profecía se abrió de golpe, esta vez, eran los buenos, Alberforth, entró empezando a combatir con Lestrange, mientras que detrás de el, la orden completa entraba lanzando hechizos aturdidores.**

**Voldemort volteó a ver quien había osado, quitarle aquel momento de gloria,**

**-Albus Dumbledore- dijo Lord Voldemort susurrando**

**-Buenas noches, Tom ¿se te perdió algo?- dijo Dumbledore con su semblante, frio y rígido, y esa mirada de media luna, seria y penetrante, Voldemort no contestó sólo alzó su varita y le lanzó un haz de luz verde, el cual Dumbledore esquivó, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de el **

**-¿te hice una pregunta Tom?-dijo Dumbledore, mientras Voldemort volteaba, y le lanzaba otro haz de luz verde, el cual Dumbledore, desviaba, y le pegaba a la estantería, y las profecías caían, ambos desaparecieron del pasillo y volvieron a aparecer quedando de frente.**

**-has cometido una estupidez viniendo aquí esta noche Tom-dijo Dumbledore aún mas sereno**

**-Mataste al ministro, y quieres robar en el ministerio, te atraparán Tom-dijo Dumbledore seria mente y manteniendo la mirada con el Señor Tenebroso.**

**-Para cuando lo intenten yo me habré ido y tú estarás muerto- dijo Voldemort y le lanzó, un haz de luz roja directo al corazón, pero este lo esquivó**

**-Vamos Tom jamás obtendrás lo que quieras, por más que mates, a quien sea- dijo Dumbledore apareciendo de nuevo **

**-Vamos, Dumbledore, no necesito tus lecciones, dejé de ser tu aprendiz hace mucho tiempo, y lo que me enseñaste, no me sirvió de nada, soy mejor que tú, Profesor Albus Dumbledore, o ¿debería de decir fracasado Dumbledore?, es perder mi tiempo, luchar contra ti, te veré en el infierno Albus Dumbledore, pero no será pronto ¡Avada Kedavra!-Voldemort le lanzó una maldición, James había logrado llegar hasta donde peleaban ellos, y desviar el hechizo de Voldemort hacia Dumbledore, y lanzándole otro para despistar a Voldemort, el cual creó un escudo de plata y se desvaneció, Dumbledore sin aparecer le dijo a James**

**-James saca a Lilie de aquí, y váyanse, dile a Alber, que se los lleve-dijo Dumbledore**

**-Pero Albus-dijo James**

**-Sin peros, no preguntes, sólo hazlo- James asintió y tanto como Voldemort y Dumbledore volvieron a aparecer enfrente uno del otro. **

**-Mátame Dumbledore, vamos o quieres saber ¿quién es el traidor dentro de tu orden?-dijo Voldemort con voz melosa.**

**-La traición es un juego, que sólo lo haría gente como tú Tom-dijo Dumbledore.**

**-La traición Dumbledore, es una venganza y la venganza es un plato que se come frío, te he herido, y tus hombres morirán, y yo conoceré la profecía, ¡Mortífagos! Retirada- dijo Voldemort**

**-huye Tom, pero no por mucho tiempo-dijo Dumbledore, mientras Voldemort desaparecía junto con sus mortífagos, en medio de los escombros.**

**-Me las vas a pagar Barty Crouch- dijo Frank con su varita baja y una herida en la cara, mientras uno a uno la Orden empezaba a poder respirar.**

**Dumbledore empezó a caminar entre las estanterías, vidrios rotos, anaqueles caídos, sangre, dos aurores tirados en el piso, Cathering y Caroline, Petter en el piso inconsciente, al igual que Lilie, mientras James le tomaba el pulso, Guilbert tomaba las botellas de poción revitalizadora, y la empezaba a pasar para que todos tomaran de una a tres gotas según sus heridas.**

**-se pondrá bien-dijo James con una sonrisa a Sirius, quien le daba la botellita de la poción, y al dárselas, Lilie abrió los ojos.**

**-James ¿estás bien?-dijo esta algo preocupada**

**-si pero sh.. no digas nada-susurró James a Lilie, mientras Reamus ayudaba a los demás para que se revitalizaran, **

**-¿están todos bien?- dijo Dumbledore con una voz apagada**

**-Si, creo que sí-dijo Fenwick**

**-Todo este lugar es una ruina-dijo Moody desde el pasillo cinco,**

**-Albus ¿estás bien?-dijo Aberforth**

**-si creo que si, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Dumbledore bajando la mirada hacia el piso**

**-no digas tonterías, no siempre las cosas salen como queremos, vamos ese ánimo-dijo Fenwick.**

**-no digas tonterías Benjí, ¡vamos Albus debemos regresar al cuartel-dijo Minerva**

**-¿estás bien?-dijo Albus mirándola**

**-sabes que sí sólo rasguños, pero sanaré pronto, los gatos tenemos siete vidas, y yo no he usado ninguna-dijo Mc Gonagall, con una sonrisa, Albus le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó a ver el panorama, Guilbert y Eduart, levantaban a Caroline y a Cathering, mientras que Frank abrazaba a Alice, y la curaba con su varita.**

**-Bien creo que será mejor vernos mañana muchachos por ahora vallan a descansar, Aberforth, ¿podrías arreglar esto?- dijo Albus**

**-con gusto-dijo este y alzó las manos, y poco a poco volvieron las cosas a su lugar, mientras desaparecían poco a poco los miembros de la Orden a sus casas, aquellos magos, de gran poder que habían dejado todas sus fuerzas en aquella batalla, sólo quedaban Aberforth, Albus y Minerva.**

**-mañana el mundo mágico temblará, por la muerte del ministro, sólo debemos esperar-dijo Albus con cara cabizbaja**

**-pero estaremos juntos y lo afrontaremos Albus-dijo Aberforth**

**-ya pasará la pesadilla viejo amigo, te lo prometo-dijo Minerva mirándolo**

**-vamos-dijeron, y los tres magos desaparecieron.**

**A la mañana siguiente:**

"_El Ministro de Magia ha Muerto"_

Anoche, mientras dormíamos, ha sucedido lo peor que el mundo mágico podría esperar, y la pregunta que nos hacemos todos ¿ni el Ministro de Magia está seguro? ¿Qué nos depara a los magos ordinarios como nosotros?

Versiones Oficiales confirman, que la noche de ayer, en la casa del Ministro, fueron encontrados tres cuerpos, muertos, al parecer por una de las más mortales de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Se cree, que fueron, partidarios del Innombrable, los que han matado anoche al Ministro Bagnold Millicent, a su esposa y a su pequeña Emmy, de diez años.

El Ministerio de Magia, pide calma, se creé que en esta semana el Wizengard, la corte legislativa del Ministerio, pondrá al nuevo ministro según las declaraciones del Señor Juez Supremo del Wizengard, El Señor Barty Crouch, quien hoy en la mañana declaró, que " La gente, que ha cometido este asesinato, es gente que creé, que con esto podrán gobernarnos, con el miedo y me pregunto ¿los Magos estamos dispuestos a tolerar esto?, NO, por supuesto que no , más adelante veremos el dictamen de esta situación del Wizengard" , y aunque no son versiones extra oficiales, en la entrevista exclusiva del Profeta de la página ocho de esta edición, tenemos sus declaraciones, de ¿Qué piensa el en ser el nuevo Ministro?,

Más detalles de esta nota en la página siguiente, la entrevista favor de buscarla en la página ocho.

**-Esto es insólito amor- dijo Guilbert aventado el periódico en la mesa de la cocina.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo la Señora Caroline entrando por la puerta del jardín, tomando una taza de café, un pan de calabaza, y untándole mermelada de fresa encima, mientras se sentaba en la mesa**

**-mira léelo por ti misma- le dijo el señor Guilbert, pasándole el periódico.**

**-¡Hola!, papi, mami buenos días-decía la pequeña de diez años, dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Hola mi princesa, ven siéntate a tomar desayuno-dijo el señor Guilbert**

**-hola Caroline, siéntate hija- dijo la señora Caroline, **

**-Buenos días Papá, Mamá y Extraterrestre- dijo Richard que sólo era un año mayor a Caroline**

**-Hola engendro de calabaza-contestó Caroline, con un pan de calabaza con mermelada de frambuesa, como si fuera normal que la saludaran así**

**-Richard alguna vez ¿Podrías tratar bien a tu hermana?-dijo el señor Guilbert tomando su café y prendiendo un cigarrillo, **

**-Si papá- dijo Richard sacándole la lengua a su hermana, y tomando un pan de calabaza.**

**-¡esto es insólito!, ¿Cómo pueden pensar que el será el Nuevo Ministro de Magia?, nos venderá al innombrable-dijo la Señora Caroline tomando su taza de café de nuevo.**

**- si amor lo sé, bien chicos se portan bien, los vemos a la hora de la comida y le hacen caso a Taiwing, ah y nada de peleas-**

**-Si papá-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

**-Mami ¿le puedes decir a tía Cathering que traiga a mis primas, hoy?-dijo Caroline**

**-¡Noo!, ¡más Alienígenas!-dijo Richard**

**-¡Richard por favor!, si corazón yo le digo, pero solo con la condición-dijo la señora Caroline**

**-¿Cuál?-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa inocente**

**-Nada de Mugglebuendeos, ¿Si?, solo por estos días-dijo la señora Caroline tomando su capa**

**-Esta bien mami-dijo Caroline**

**-Bueno amor vamos que si no, no llegaremos a tiempo a donde tú sabes- dijo el señor Holish desde la puerta del hall.**

**-Taiwing te los encargo, chicos pórtense bien ¿Quieren?-dijo la señora Caroline**

**-Si mamá- dijeron los dos mientras Richard pateaba a Caroline por debajo de la mesa,**

**-auch, ya me vengaré engendro de calabaza-dijo Caroline bajito, cuando su mamá salió de la cocina.**

**-Ah Taiwing pon la mesa en el comedor de visitas-dijo la Señora Caroline desde el hall**

**-Si señora, niños tranquilos, o su mamá y papá los van a regañar-**

**-Extraterrestre-**

**-Engendro de calabaza-**

**Pero En RichMore, en el 523, no se respiraba, el ambiente de felicidad, que había en la casa de los Holish, no, todo parecía lo contrario,**

**-Vamos Anelee, ¿en dónde estuviste anoche?-decía el señor Finnigan**

**-ya te lo he dicho, no salí sólo estaba en el estudio leyendo-decía Anelee**

**-pues no te creo-dijo el señor Finnigan, apoyándose en el tocador, mirándola a través del espejo**

**-vamos amor créeme-decía Anelee, mientras trataba de abrazarlo por atrás**

**-no me toques, cuando me digas la verdad hablamos, ahora debo ir a trabajar-se soltó de ella, y salió de la recámara**

**-idiota- y Seamus empezó a llorar**

**-ya Seamus, ahora bajamos juntos por tu biberón- y se puso una bata, y bajó a la cocina de aquella mansión, en la mesa una pequeña, jugaba, con una muñeca mientras se tomaba la leche,**

**-sabes Fenny que no me gusta que juegues con juguetes muggles-dijo la mamá quitándole la muñeca**

**-el me lo dio-dijo señalando al elfo**

**-pero, no señora, yo, yo puedo castigarme solo-dijo el elfo bajando la cabeza**

**-así está mejor- sonrió a su hija**

**-ve a jugar con tu escoba Fenny eso es de una chica de clase maga como eres tu querida-dijo Anelee hacia su pequeña de cuatro años**

**-si mamá-la pequeña se paró de la mesa, y se fue mientras Anelee, le daba el biberón de leche a Seamus, que lo traía cargando.**

**Sirius y Jess, entraban a un departamento, lujoso de la zona muggle de Londres**

**-aquí estaremos seguros Jess, el Ministerio de Magia, no registra la casas de muggles, cuando los magos no han dado la dirección, así que mi familia, si a eso puedo llamarlo así, no nos encontrará aquí-dijo Sirius, tomando los baúles, y acomodándolos en la sala, mientras Jess cerraba la puerta, **

**-vamos Sirius saldremos de esto y de muchas cosas más, no te preocupes-se acercó a el y lo besó.**

**-mm que rico desayuno-sonrió el y la tomó por la cintura, en eso Byara comenzó a reírse.**

**-creo que ya nos vio-dijo Jess, con una sonrisa inocente mirando a su pequeña en el sillón, Sirius besó los suaves labios de Jess y fue a cargar a Byara**

**-hola pequeña ¿cómo ta la bebé más linda de este mundo eh?-dijo Sirius haciéndole rosquillitas en la panza**

**-hay Sirius pareces niño chiquito con juguete nuevo, ten dale el biberón, debe tener hambre-dijo Jess, y Sirius le dio el biberón.**

**-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-preguntó Jess a Sirius**

**-em, pues sí tengo hambre-dijo Sirius sentado en el sillón de la sala.**

**-bueno ahora que esté listo te llamo-dijo Jess entrando a la cocina.**

"**_Anoche las cosas, no fueron, como yo hubiera querido, si tan sólo hubiera sabido los planes exactos, y supiera la traición, o simplemente son coincidencias, pero Albus, debes de saber que en el mundo no hay coincidencias, hay consecuencias, y lo que pasó anoche es eso, Voldemort me tiene acorralado"_**

**Pensaba aquella, mente dentro de aquellos ojos, azules, resguardados, por anteojos de media luna, Albus Dumbledore, sentado en su escritorio, del Cuartel General de La Orden de Fénix, mientras con su mano izquierda leía el periódico, y con la derecha tomaba una taza de café, en la puerta se oyeron dos golpes y este dejando el periódico y la taza de café, dijo**

**-Adelante pasen muchachos- la puerta del despacho se abrió sigilosamente, James Potter, y Frank Longbottom, entraron por ella**

**-Albus-dijo Frank en tono de saludo**

**-pasen, muchachos y siéntense- dijo Albus poniéndose de pié y dándoles a cada uno las manos, y poco tiempo después tomaron asiento, los tres.**

**-¿por qué nos mandaste llamar Albus?-dijo James en tono de preocupación.**

**-Calma, ¿Café?-dijo Dumbledore, señalando la jarra de café que había a un lado del escritorio en una mesita.**

**-no gracias, ya tomé-dijo James**

**-Gracias- dijo Frank**

**-Bien lo que tengo que decirles, es algo delicado, y como se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas anoche, no fueron lo más óptimas para nosotros- ambos magos miraban intrigados, a aquel mago de barbas largas y blancas, y de lentes de media luna.**

**-El ministro de Magia fue Acecinado, el día de ayer, y quiero que te quede claro Frank, la culpa no es de nadie, si no es el destino quien nos juega a nosotros esta vez-se hizo otro silencio**

**-Bien, lo que yo quiero decirles, es que como ambos saben, lo que busca Voldemort, es el poder, y este reside, en una Profecía, la cual al cumplirse, todo el poder oculto, se desatará, y al desatarse en manos equivocadas, el mundo mágico corre un gran peligro-**

**-No te entiendo Albus, ¿a Dónde quieres llegar?, eso lo sabemos, ¿pero qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?-dijo Frank recargado en el asiento,**

**-Todo- dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos**

**-¿Todo?, la profecía, será protegida por toda la Orden, eso también nos incluye a ambos, pero entonces ¿por qué no le dices a toda la orden esto?-preguntó James**

**-Escuchen, por favor ambos, el día que fui a entrevistar a la nueva profesora de Adivinación, que entraría ahora en Septiembre a Hogwarts, al Cabeza de Puerco, yo no iba muy convencido, si era la sobrina de una gran vidente, pero eso no me marcaba nada, la entrevisté, como normalmente lo hago, y aún así no me había convencido, cuando nos despedimos, yo sin darme cuenta hasta después, ella, entró un transe, su voz, la cual había escuchado, durante horas, cambió sutilmente, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y aunque pasó hace un año, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ahora mismo-**

**-La profecía fue revelada ahí, eso es lo que quieres decir-dijo James**

**-Si, y no, yo conozco la primera parte, la primera profecía, pues así fue como conocía a su tía, hace mucho tiempo, pero ella, Madame Trelawney, me reveló una mucho mas comprometedora, y que al no manejarla como se debe, puede desatar, como ya lo había dicho, poderes incontrolables, que aun no sé si son gobernables, por el mundo mágico-dijo Dumbledore sorbiendo un poco de café, la puerta se oyó tocar de nuevo, y Albus miró hacia ella**

**-Pasa-dijo después al abrirse, ambos magos, el que entraba y Dumbledore, se sostuvieron las miradas por minutos, hasta que James dijo**

**-Vamos Sirius pasa y toma asiento-dijo James**

**-Me da gusto saber que no eres tú, Black-**

**-Gracias señor, jamás lo haría- contestó Sirius sentándose en la silla alado de James.**

**-Bien Sirius, les explicaba a Frank y a James, que la profecía, que debemos evitar a toda costa que voldemort la obtenga, es aquella que rige el poder absoluto de la magia de todo el mundo mágico, yo he evitado que se cumpla hace varios años atrás, y ahora no sé por qué pero esta vez no soy el que debe hacerlo, sino un pequeño-dijo mirando a James.**

**-no, no eso no puede ser cierto Albus, mi Harry no puede, pero debe de haber miles de magos que puedan con esto, la Orden, El Ministerio, yo que sé, pero Harry-dijo James incrédulo**

**-El chico tiene apenas un año-dijo Sirius**

**-Albus, Neville, también tiene un año- dijo Frank**

**-eso también lo he pensado-dijo Dumbledore sumiéndose en el sillón**

**-pero todo apunta, a que es Harry el que cumplirá la profecía, y no otra persona, aunque pensándolo bien, no es el único de la nueva generación, que tiene que ver con esto-dijo Dumbledore**

**-Explícate-dijo Sirius**

**- Anoche, para confirmar mi teoría, dividí la orden en partes, y fui a cubrir, todos los posibles ataques, que Voldemort pudiera, haber realizado, haciéndose el presente, vaya, se puede decir que ya sé que es lo que voldemort quiere, y para qué lo quiere-**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿quieres decir que sabes cómo podemos derrotar nosotros a Voldemort?-dijo Frank**

**-si, y no-**

**-Vamos Albus dilo ya-dijo Sirius, James seguía en silencio**

**-Bien anoche, Voldemort, pudo haber tenido cuatro opciones, dejar que sus mortífagos se ensuciaran las manos por el, ir a matar al ministro de magia por el mismo, ir a Azkaban, por dementotes, y tomar el poder del mundo mágico, o lo que hizo, ir al Ministerio, a buscar la profecía, y obtener el poder absoluto, sin contar que en aquel lugar el poder, estaba en su máxima expresión, pero sin ser liberado-**

**-Hasta ahí todo me queda claro-dijo James **

**-¿Pero que tiene que ver mi Harry, en todo esto?-**

**-no solo Harry, si es el importante, pero hay otras personas, que también son el poder máximo, nada más que no los tienen en uno solo, sino que está disperso, Voldemort tiene dos de ellos, y nosotros, sembrados, en nuestros hijos, ahí tres más, cuando llegué el momento de que la profecía completa, se cumpla, el mundo mágico se cimbrará por completo, y los poderes más fuertes serán los que reinarán.-dijo Dumbledore**

**-Las dos profecías-dijo Frank**

**-Exacto-dijo Dumbledore**

**- si no es indiscreción quisiera saber cuales son esas dos profecías Albus, las dos completas-dijo James**

**-Las dos son una sola, ya que completa vendría siendo así**

"**_El poder de ambos magos, ha sido guardado, los cinco poderes que en ambos residían, se ha desperdigado por el mundo mágico,y se posará en las almas y cuerpos, de aquellos, cuyos tengan el poder de llevarlos. en la generación, en la cual nazca, el último heredero, ambos pelearán de nuevo" _–Dumbledore hizo una pausa el silencio era perpetuo tomó aire y continuó**

**-"_Ambos herederos, han llegado a este mundo ya, y el poder de aquellos magos legendarios, están depositados en ellos, lo guardianes han sido marcados, El único para poder derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…….Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo a concluir el séptimo mes…..Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce….Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y con el estarán, los poderes….._**

_**Aquel que nacerá en el séptimo mes, vendrá de quines lo han enfrentado, tres veces." **_

**El silencio se hizo profundo, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, hasta que James se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar por el despacho.**

**-Ahora ¿lo entienden?-dijo Dumbledore**

**-necesitamos esconderlos a Ambos- dijo Sirius saliendo de sus pensamientos,**

**-¿Cómo que a ambos?-dijo Frank**

**- Todavía no ha marcado a ninguno, tanto como tú y Alice y James y Lilie lo han enfrentado tres veces,-dijo Sirius**

**-Tienes razón en eso Sirius, lo que podemos hacer, que Frank y Alice, James y Lilie se escodan, y hacer un encantamiento de Fidelio, lo único malo es que yo no puedo ser el guardián de ambos-dijo Dumbledore**

**-No es necesario, yo puedo ser el guardián de James- James lo volteó a ver**

**-Padfood, viejo amigo, las cosas no pueden ser así te matarán y yo me moriría, si tu, Harry, Phoebe, o Lilie, no existieran en mi vida- dijo James**

**-¿entonces que guardián? propones James – dijo Dumbledore **

**-Ah alguien que jamás Voldemort sospecharía que el es el guardián-dijo James**

**-¿estás hablando de Petter? James-dijo Sirius extrañado.**

**-Petter Pettergrew-dijo Dumbledore**

**-no es mala idea-dijo Frank**

**-como que no me convence mucho, pero si tu quieres que sea el y no yo-**

**La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe**

**-Albus….es…to… es urgente-dijo Alastor Moody, agitadamente.**

**-Alastor, tranquilo que es lo que pasa- preguntó Dumbledore sin entender**

**-Benjy-dijo este casi sin aire**

**-¿Fenwick? ¿Qué pasa con el?-**

**-Tranquilo Moody que pasó con el-dijo Sirius, mientras Alastor con paso firme, entraba a la oficina**

**-léela-dijo poniéndole un sobre enfrente a Dumbledore, este lo tomó lo abrió, y leyó lo que contenía, al terminar palideció y se quedó cayado en su sillón, Sirius tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.**

"La traición es una venganza, y la venganza es un plato que se come frío, te he herido y tus hombres morirán uno a uno ¡y este es el primero!"

Dumbledore

Atte:

Lord Voldemort

**El silencio era pesado, **

**-¿quién fue el último en saber donde estaba?-dijo Sirius**

**-le tocaba guardia anoche, y pues cuando fui ahora a cambiar turno el no estaba, y había esta nota-**

**-hay que buscarlo, podemos encontrarlo mal herido, vamos-dijo Frank**

**-Frank recuerda lo que hablamos, ten mucho cuidado, vé con Moody, y si las cosas se ponen difíciles, regresen no se enfrenten sólos a esto entendido-dijo Dumbledore, y ambos magos asintieron, **

**-Sirius James, vayan y busquen a Petter, debemos concluir el Fidelio antes de que termine el día de hoy-ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, una vez más Dumbledore se había quedado solo.**

_Hola este es el capítulo dos gracias a todos por sus reviews, este capítulo fue escrito por The Five "Hogwarts 4 ever is our life" y esperamos que les haya gustado, poco a poco nos irán conociendo en la historia, sobre todo el próximo capítulo, bueno aquí va un avance del próximo capítulo_

_Capítulo 3_

_¿Somos amigos? ¿o no?_

**-Albus Dumbledore le traigo noticias- dijo la figura de capa negra.**

**-Pues adelante Severus te escucho- dijo el director viéndolo a los ojos, con sus lentes de media luna**

**-Debo decirle Albus, que el secreto de los Potter ha sido revelado y mi señor atacará, esta misma noche,…………**

**°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Vamos Annelee, puedes hacer esto mucho mejor- dijo desde las sobras medio herida.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¿Cómo que se fue sola Taiwing?-dijo Cathering**

**-si señora leyó esto y se fue-dijo la elfina**

**°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-vamos Sirius, queremos que si pasa algo tu te hagas cargo de Phoebe y Harry ¿lo harás?-**

**°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Nos traicionaste ¿lo sabías?-gritó Sirius hacia Petter el cual reía sonoramente**

**°°°°°**

**Bien chicos y chicas este es un pequeño adelanto de lo emocionante que estará el siguiente capítulo, esperemos que nos aguanten una semana, que es lo que esperamos nos tardemos en terminarlo, y bien ahora responderemos los reviews, gracias**

_Agradecemos a:_

Bien primero que nada, debemos explicar, que este fanfic lo escribimos, entre cinco locas, y bueno, y quien es el que la narra la historia, lo sabrán más adelante, jejeje, un beso a todos y ahora van las respuestas a sus reviews.

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg**: Tu repuesta es escrita por: _Fenny_: hola!!!!! Que bueno que te guste habernos leído, la verdad, esperamos que los disfrutes y pues te esperamos en este capítulo con otro review ¿vale? Saludos, Fenny,

**Witchmin:  **Tu respuesta es escrita por: _Phoebe_: Hola!!!!! Que bueno que te quedaras intrigad ¡!, sii!!!! XDXD, nos gusta dejarlo en suspenso así verás y leerás el próximo capítulo ¿no crees?, bien esperamos, verte leyendo otro capítulo y que nos dejes un review por ahí, gracias, por leernos, y pues me despido de ti, bye bye!! Phoebe,

**KaicuDumb:** Tu repuesta es escrita por: _Byara_: Hola Quique, ¿cómo estas?, espero que bien, y bueno esta respuesta es por tus dos reviews, bien, mira si estamos enamoradas de la historia, créeme, tu también lo estarías, si lo hubieras escrito con tus mejores amigas ¿oh no?, gracias por haber leído el primer capi, espero que te haya gustado mucho, y bueno lo del lema, de la orden lo inventamos entre todas, y claro que las cinco leeremos tu fanfic, ¿vale?, cuídate mucho, Byara,

**Andrea Prince:** Tu respuesta es escrita por: _Caroline_: Gracias por decir que nuestra historia tiene pinta de ser excelente, la verdad nuestro trabajo nos ha costado, me da gusto que alguien comparta con migo, el que le guste Charlie, ¿verdad que es divino?, XDXD y bueno esperamos tu review de este capítulo, ¿Vale?, y ahora en vacaciones se publicará el primer diario, el mío, y así podrás saber ¿cómo es que charlie te engaña con migo?, jejeje no es cierto es broma, bueno cuídate mucho, niña, y gracias por el review, Saludos Caroline H.

**Silmarwen754:** Tu respuesta es escrita por: _Megan:_ Gracias por tu review, y pues a petición tuya aquí está el capítulo 2, ¿sale? Que lo disfrutes, y pues gracias por tu review. Megan

Las cinco queremos avisarles, que la actualización de este fanfic se llevará acabo el día **_6 de diciembre del 2004 apartir de las 8:00 pm_**

Besos

The Five Hogwarts for ever is our life


	4. despedida! busquenos please

Bien a todos los que la leeyeron muchas gracias hemos decidido adelantarla un poco cerrar esta historia pues tenemos que hacer cambios volveremos a subirla con otro nombre y más mejorada, las Herederas les damos las gracias y busquennos pronto!

Attente: The five Hogwarts for ever is our live.


	5. Chapter 4

Bien a todos los que la leeyeron muchas gracias hemos decidido adelantarla un poco cerrar esta historia pues tenemos que hacer cambios volveremos a subirla con otro nombre y más mejorada, las Herederas les damos las gracias y busquennos pronto!

Attente: The five Hogwarts for ever is our live.


End file.
